


Brother Knows Best

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Multi, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Tales of Kink Meme, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Tear enters the training room with her head high and her back straight-- and stops.</cite></p><p><cite>"Brother? Why are you here?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Van/Tear, something a little while before the game, with him not taking her virginity on a technicality. Spoilers for Tear and Legretta's backstory.

Tear enters the training room with her head high and her back straight-- and stops.

"Brother? Why are you here?"

Tear knows she should be more respectful as soon as she says it, too blunt as always. He's in uniform, so he's not just her older brother right now, but Master Van, Commandant of the Order of Lorelei. But why is he here, why now?

"Ah, Mystearica. You are still so innocent," Van says, fondly. He closes the door behind her, the lock clicking shut. He touches the small of her back, leading Tear forward. "It seems I was right not to allow _this_ lesson to proceed without supervision. Come, undress."

Major Legretta is already naked, but after so many weeks of special lessons, her teacher's body is familiar to Tear. The chair at the end of the bed is different. Van sits there with his knees spread, and the thick length of his cock clearly outlined through his uniform trousers. Tear looks away, embarrassed to catch herself looking, and reaches for the buttons of her uniform skirt.

She is still learning to be so unaffected as her brother, to have the self-control of a good soldier, her body a weapon instead of an embarrassment. She begged Van for this, begging for special training like the God Generals before she knew exactly what that would mean. And even then, even knowing, Tear had wanted to impress her brother with her resolve, but somehow she'd never thought he'd intend to check . Never mind that she's spent the last hour masturbating, without release, in preparation for what will come next, seeing her brother here sends a shiver through Tear. She flushes, feeling a chill between her legs, suddenly desperately aware of how soaked her panties had become during the walk from her room. She doesn't feel more comfortable with them off, either.

"Your body is beautiful, Mystearica," her brother says, motioning to her chest. "You've no need to be shy."

Tear nods, reaches behind to unhook, looking at the ground. The lesson hasn't even started yet and she's already earned a rebuke.

Tear doesn't like her body. Her breasts are too big, for a start, but it wasn't so bad with just the major. Major Legretta has large breasts, too, soft and heavy. She knows what it's like. Apart from the lessons specifically focused on breast and nipple stimulation, she's always let Tear keep her bra on, but the major would never contradict Tear's brother.

Van is a picture of control, seeming completely at ease with two naked women in the room, his hands resting lightly on his knees. Tear thinks he's hard-- Van can't be that big all the time, surely?

Tear is mortified that she can't stop staring. Van's her brother and he's not affected; she hopes he hasn't noticed. Tear has never seen an erect flesh-and-blood penis before, only pictures, and she learnt the motions of male manual masturbation on the major's black rubber cock, her teacher's hand over hers, guiding. Tear had learnt to perform oral sex the same way, her teacher's hand pressing firm against the back of Tear's hair and her terse instruction teaching Tear how to swallow without choking. Today's lesson is the practical performance of vaginal penetration, no more, no less. Major Legretta has already addressed the theory.

The major has fastened on her cock as perfunctory as she would her gunbelts. The black leather is the same. The dildo is the one they've always used, roughly the same size as the anonymous brown-haired member in the photographs. Tear remembers when it felt big in her mouth, but that got easier. Tear shouldn't be nervous, but she feels her own nakedness as she climbs onto the bed.

The major has lain down, pillow beneath her head and legs together. Van tells Tear to straddle the major's legs. Tear misses Major Legretta's dry instruction, but Van outranks them both. It makes sense that he is the one leading instruction today.

Tear nods, and doesn't look back. This will be easier if she doesn't think about how she must look to her brother, knees spread, slick pink lips spread. Tear feels a light breeze on her behind, and realises, with flush of horror on her face, that her inner thighs are wet. Nerves or no nerves, her body still knows how much she's wanted this, how long she's waited.

Tear is in position, knees spread just so, when she feels the mattress dip. Major Legretta's hands latch onto Tear's hips, holding her in place. Tear looks down at her, hoping for a sign of encouragement. But the major is not looking at Tear's face, but over her shoulder.

"I was proud when Legretta informed me of your progress," Van says, so close behind her that Tear can feel the heat of his body through his clothes. She stares ahead, rigid. What is he--

Van is touching her, his hand between her legs. From behind, his fingers glide, spreading her inner lips. His fingers are thicker than the major's, or Tear's own. No one else has ever touched her, not there. He touches her clit, and Tear jumps, almost, held back by the major's hard grip. Tear's skin shivers, and she cannot restrain the trembling of the taut muscles of her thighs. Van is her brother. Why is he doing this to her? Tear feels the blunt touch of the dildo, and inhales, sharply.

"This is your virginity, Mystearica," Van says. "I want you to enjoy it."

Major Legretta pulls hard on Tear's thighs. Tear lets the major guide her wider, lower, and impaled. The dildo's thick girth burns inside her, inch by slow inch. Tear breathes through the pain, focused on the blank wall above the bedhead. Movement would ease the sensations, or so Major Legretta had said. Tear flexes her thighs, falling and rising and falling, a little deeper each time, a little wetter, until her strokes are smooth and she sits fully hilted, gasping.

Van's arms reach around her, his sleeves rough against her bare skin. One broad hand cups a breast, kneading and stroking, the other rubs her clit, a light, but inescapable touch.

Tear cries out, an unplanned broken noise. Van had pinched her nipple.

He whispers, "Shh..." and Tear's voice is gone. He rolls her nipple between his fingers, kneading, stroking, stretching and pinching, harder and harder each time. Tear bites her lip. He doesn't want her to speak, so she can't. She should have at least that much control.

Van strokes under the curve of her arse, lifting her. Tear's legs are tired, her knees sore from holding the same position for so long, but she rises again, fucks herself down on the major's cock. The friction is pleasure, and the adrenaline gives her strength. Now that her body knows it, Tear wants fucking, loves the stretch, with her eyes shut, she can almost forget--

"Good girl," her brother whispers, soft in her ear. "I knew you were made for pleasure, Mystearica. So voluptuous. So beautiful. In another life, you would have made some man so happy."

Van twists a nipple hard; he pushes something against her anus, pushing in as Tear arches, trying to swallow down her shriek of pain. Tear must be silent. She will be silent.

Van strokes his fingers along the crease between her cheeks. It's a soothing touch, and that's the only reason Tear starts to move in time. Tear closes her eyes, concentrates on the rhythm of her body, identifying and isolating the sensations. They're not enough to make her come, but that's not the point. She knows that much, patience and endurance. This is a lesson, no matter what happens. She's a soldier, she's not-- and then her brother turns the egg inside her on.

Not enough sensation is suddenly too much. Van holds her upright and Major Legretta grips Tear's hips, thrusting up with brutal strokes. Tear comes gasping, crying, great heaving sobs she can't hold back. The pleasure rises again and again, rapid and quick, overtaking her limbs. Her brother and the major don't stop. They don't let her go. Tear wants to beg them, but can't form the words, tears streaming down her face. Tear comes for a fourth time, or is it fifth, held immobile, run through by spikes of pleasure, pinned between the hard, impersonal heat of her brother's body and the lush, distracted curves of her teacher. This is the first time Tear hates her brother, but she cannot hold the thought, cannot hold onto herself, breaking apart.

Hours later, Tear turns her head into the hand stroking over her hair. The major has left and Van sits by the bed. He is wearing civilian clothing, a loose shirt and trousers. Tear is wearing soft flannel pyjamas and someone has washed her body, she's not sticky with sex. Her hair is loose, but dry.

"You did well, Mystearica." Van kisses the top of her head.

Tear smiles weakly, curls on her side with her knees to her chest. Facing Van, of course. Her nipples ache, more than anywhere inside. Inside, she feels numb.

Tear doesn't know why she wants to cry, but she won't. Not in front of her brother.


End file.
